Changes
by Princess In Love
Summary: Mia and Michael are happy.They have a perfect life in New York,with their 6 year old daughter Emily and their family and friends. Until,A news changes everything.Will this news tear apart their perfect lives? Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have been out for long but I was really busy and this short story just popped into my head after watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anyone except my own…**

Today was the longest days of my life.

It started out as an ordinary day.

I got up in the morning, I made breakfast, I promised my wife I'd be home early and I went to work.

Sure it was an ordinary day. Just like all the other days of my life.

But I never knew it was anything but ordinary.

It was around four when I got a call from Lilly

"Hello" I said into the phone irritated

She knew better than anyone to disturb me when I was at work.

"Michael, I'm sorry to disturb you, but –"she stopped midsentence.

"What?"I asked, more attentive, as Lilly's voice seemed tense. She was never tensed

"Michael, Mia-she collapsed. She is in hospital now"

I froze for a moment.

I ran out of the office telling my secretary to cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day.

I was in the hospital in 15 minutes. I found Lars waiting for me. He quickly took me where to where she was.

Lilly was pacing around the waiting room

"Lilly, what happened?"I asked her

Emily was fast asleep in her arms.

"Michael, I don't know. She is in the ICU now and I don't know anything yet"

I sat down on one of the chairs and placed my hands on my face.

Everything was fine today morning.

What happened?

Suddenly, the door to ICU opened and a doctor walked out. He looked about thirty and had glasses on.

" ?"He looked at me inquiringly. I nodded.

"I am .I am your wife's doctor. Please follow me"

I nodded at Lilly and followed him to his office. He motioned me to take a seat.

"Well , as you know you that your wife has stage five metastatic melanoma, which has spread to her brain, skin and liver. It has reached an advanced stage and she doesn't have too long to live.6 months at the maximum"

It took a minute for me to process this.

Mia has cancer? My Mia?

Then something in the doctor's words caught my attention.

As you know?_ As you know?_

"What do you mean, as you know? I didn't know Mia had-had cancer"

The doctor looked at me

"I'm sorry but are you telling me Mia never told you? She was diagnosed 4 months ago"

4 months? I remember Mia seemed really tired at that time, but she said it was just stress

"I suggested she start treatment, but she refused. Chemotherapy and radiations. She said she didn't want them and you'd agree with her"

I received the second shock of that day.

"Anyway, she is conscious now. You can see her"

He patted my shoulder and walked away

I was down on the chair.

Diagnosed four months ago. The words swarm in my head

I got up and went to the was lying on the bed, several machines attached to her.

I sat beside her. Her eyes were open and she looked at me sheepishly

"Hey"she said, stretching her hands towards me

I caught it and sat beside her.

"You really scared everyone" I said

"I guess my secret is out in the open" she said

"Yeah"I said

I wanted to yell at her, yell at her for keeping out on me this long. For keeping this to herself. For leaving me alone to figure this out

"How's Em?"

"She is at kindergarten. I will have to pick her up"

"What are you going to tell her?"

I looked at her, worry etched on her face.

What am I going to tell our six year old daughter? How do I tell her that her mother is going to be dead in the next six months and neglected to inform me, her husband?

"Don't worry. I'll tell her something" I will have to tell my daughter something

There was an awkward silence. She was the one who first broke it.

"Michael, about this cancer thing-"

"It's fine. I get that you didn't want to tell me. We agreed that we'd respect each other's privacy and I do, so it's fine."

Mia took my hand and smiled. A weak smile

"Well, Lilly wants to see you too. She's been worried sick" I abruptly walked out of the room and informed Lilly that Mia was awake.

She breathed in relief and went into the room

Mia was discharged two days later

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Whatever you think, please just let me know. It keeps me going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mia was lying on the bed, her eyes closed.

I cleared my throat and she opened her eyes. I handed her the pills and a glass of water.

She had finally agreed to the treatment

I turned to go and she caught my hands

"Michael, what is wrong with you? You seem weird. You haven't even talked to me properly since I came home"

"I'm fine" I mumbled

"No you are not. Look at me Michael. We've never been like this. So tell me what is bugging you"

I could feel all that pent up anger resurfacing again.

"It's nothing a little stressed. That's all"

"Alright, you want me to tell you? Fine.I am scared. Scared of the fact that my wife is dying. Scared that you are leaving me alone. I am worried that you are not responding to the treatment."

Then before I knew it, I was yelling

"And above all, I am angry. Really angry. Angry that when you came to know that you were dying, you didn't bother to tell me, your husband. We took vows, that we'll be together in sickness and in health. And now, I am the last person to know. How is that fair to me? And how is that fair to Emily? She is only six. She needs her mother. She really does. And now-"

That was it. I broke down. For the first time in 30 years, I was crying.

Mia took my hand and kissed it. Then she pulled me down to her and kissed me

"Michael, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew I should have. Then I thought, why? You were happy. I didn't want to spoil that. I guess, I was selfish. I wanted you to be happy a little more"

"My happiness is in you Mia.I'd never be happy without you"

She smiled. It was really weak, but I could see the shadow of her smile somewhere there.

"Honey, you have to learn to be happy. I'd never want you to be unhappy. I want you to be happy always. I want you to be strong for Emily. She's just a kid, so she doesn't understand it yet. But I want you to be strong for her. Now that I'm not going to be around for that long, she's going to need you to take care of her and look out for her"

"But Mia-"I said, but she interrupted me

"Michael, listen to me. Both of us know I don't have that long. When she grows up, I need to you to tell her about everything she needs to know. She should grow up knowing the wonders of the world"

"I don't think I can. I don't know how"

"You will. When the time comes, you will know what to do. You will know what to do because you are amazing dad. You will be an amazing dad. And when the right time comes, when you fall in love again with a wonderful woman, you will know it is right"

She held me close. I don't know how long we stayed like that. But I just knew, I had finally found peace.


End file.
